Shadows that Kill the Light
by Ariah's Revenge
Summary: The last thing Elizabeth saw before she blacked out was Jack's red sash blowing in the wind as the Pearl sailed away. All hope was lost within her the tears she had been holding back flowed again and she faded away into darkness, the cool metal of Will's dagger still pressed to her neck. Sparrabeth! Dark Will! Rated M for later chapters, Further warnings inside! BETA NEEDED!


_**SO I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories…but this just hit me so I figured I would give it a shot. This is my first attempt at a POTC story. It will be a Sparrabeth story, Dark Will…Rated M for later Chapters. Enjoy and as Always Read and Review please! **_

_**Note: I am ignoring the fourth movie because frankly it was not my favorite. This will be picking up after the destruction of the Endeavor and Cutler Beckett.**_

**Chapter 1: Aftermath of Battle**

When the smoke settled and the cheers stopped, Elizabeth stepped back to gather her thoughts. The pirates were safe, for the moment. She was The Pirate King. She had the life she had dreamed about since she was a little girl being scolded for playing fighting with sticks and not practicing her sewing. It was everything she could have ever dreamed of, except she felt something was missing. She was married; Will was her one true love. They had been to hell and back together and yet now that they were married she felt emptier than ever. One day every ten years, there was no escaping it. She tried to tell herself that they would work it out she would be fine; it was a lie.

"Somthin' troublin' ye darlin'" Jack Sparrow drawled behind her. She missed the look of shock on his face as he realized she was sobbing.

"Jack, how am I supposed to do this? One day every ten years; 5 maybe 6 days, if I'm lucky, for the rest of my life? He's immortal now with a job and a purpose, am I supposed to give up mine and settle in to be the good wife, waiting for her husband? Oh Jack, What have I done? " She choked out in between the tears that now flowed freely. She turned to face him finally, his hard obsidian eyes, softened slightly. This was the first real conversation they had shared since they rescued him from the locker. When she realized this she quickly wiped her tears away and tried to compose herself. She turned bitter. "Oh, Right, I know, I deserve the hell I have created for myself." She laughed manically and broke down again unable to stop the rush of emotions she felt. She knew she regretted everything that had passed between her and Jack. He was a good man and had saved her and will multiple times with his quick thinking and crazy antics. He wrapped his strong arms around her before she realized what was happening. Even though it took her by surprise she sighed and relaxed a little "I'm sorry Jack" she mumbled

"Lizzie me darlin' listen to me. Ye course is one of yer own chartin' ye understand? If ye want to be married and the busy little housewife, we will git ye settled proper." He wiped her tears away and continued looking her in the eyes. "By right you are the Pirate King, yer welcome fer that by the way, and ye have a duty to us all, or ye can choose a successor. Whatever you choose love, it must be what yer heart wants. If it's my opinion ye be wantin', I say that ye would last 'bout a year max on land before you go crazy, or reckless. Dear William, if he truly loves ya, will understand that and set ye free. Ye two were married in the heat of battle when ye may or may not be blown to bits. Now to live with one bein' immortal and the other a world away, separated for ten years at a time is just bad fortune love. Only a fool would force that situation on ye." He meant it he knew Elizabeth had a spirit much like his own; to put her in a cage would be the same as murder. Though he would never say it, pirate or not he had some class to respect a lady's wishes and William should see that.

"Jack I don't think I can live my life alone, away from the sea, from my new friends, from my responsibilities." _From you._ She added as an afterthought.

"Then it looks like ye have a conversation to be had with yer husband. I'll git ye a longboat ready there is an island not far from here for… privacy... If ye decide to stay pirate yer welcome aboard the _Pearl _as we go back to Shipwreck Cove." He bowed and sauntered off barking orders as he went. _Bloody woman! _

Elizabeth followed his motions with her eyes. How was she supposed to give up the sea, and more importantly the life she had built. She crossed the ship to look over at the _Flying Dutchman_. She spotted Will talking with his father, brows furrowed as if contemplating something. _Oh Will, what have we gotten into._ As if on cue he looked up and spotted her, he gave her a small smile and nodded, whether he was answering her thoughts or something his father said she wasn't sure.

"LAAAAND HO!" rang out from the crow's nest. And all heads turned to see. There was a small rocky island ahead.

"Miss Elizabeth, ye boat be ready" Mister Gibbs said as he took over the helm from Cotton. She nodded at the older man and grabbed his shoulder in a silent question. "He be in his cabin" She nodded again. Mumbling a thank you she descended the stars to the main deck. Her eyes lingered on the door to the Captain's cabin and almost went to it when she remembered they barely had three hours left until sunset. _I'll see him soon _she told herself her mind was made up she would be returning to the Pearl. She got into the long boat and started her descent into the blue ocean below.

Jack followed her trip all the way to land, watching her through the window in his cabin. He watched as she and Will embraced and locked lips, and took a swig from his rum bottle. _Maybe she will stay on land. Be bloody much easier. I could always just leave her here, she'd deserve it after sending me to the locker…_ his thoughts turned dark and drifted back to that fatal day, during his time in the locker. It wasn't just his mind he had to endure it was everything he had ever done good and bad right or wrong it all haunted him. The one vision he always feared was one of her…

_that's it we are leavin' her. _He decided with one last glance out his window and he paused. He saw Elizabeth deliver a forceful slap against Williams face then stalk off towards the boat. "That's me girl!" he exclaimed out loud and turned to exit his cabin to wait on deck for her. His mind easily changed. He couldn't help himself. Lizzie was his weakness and surprisingly that didn't bother him as much as it should.

What Jack missed when he turned his back was Will's fury. In his leisurely stroll to the deck, Jack missed the way he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and drawing his dagger, he slung her on the sand. Pinning her to the ground and straddling her hips, the dagger against her neck. All he saw when he finally arrived on deck was the lovers lying together on the sand. _Bugger._

"Mister Gibbs!" he shouted, all of his pain being forced into the words. Gibbs came running fearing the worst .

"Aye Cap'in" He stuttered out. Jack look crazed, his mind flashed back to when they found him in the locker. "What be wrong sir?" he questioned. Jack eyes darkened as he turned to look at him gesturing over his shoulder at the couple.

"It appears the charming lass has chosen to be a land critter." He sneered walking towards his cabin. Gibbs looked out at the forms on the sand. Something just didn't seem right.

"Sir, are ye sure that's what that is? Could be he's forcing her…ye know how quick tonged Miss Elizabeth is…I think…" He was abruptly cut off jack now less than inches away from him.

"Mrs. Turner, has chosen her path, leave her to it. WEIGH ANCHOR AND HOIST THE SAILS! Mister Gibbs See to it that we sail immediately." He snarled at the older man.

"But Sir…" Gibbs began a protest again.

"IMMEDIATELY GIBBS!" He yelled back as he went to the helm. Soon the ship was moving away from the island, gaining speed as the wind worked with them and faded quickly into the low lit horizon.

The last thing Elizabeth saw before she blacked out was Jack's red sash blowing in the wind as the Pearl sailed away. All hope was lost within her the tears she had been holding back flowed again and she faded away into darkness, the cool metal of Will's dagger still pressed to her neck.

**That's all for now! Please review **

**Also I am in need of a beta for this story so if anyone is willing shoot me a PM!**

_**What will happen?! More to come soon! Please Review! **___


End file.
